


(darling you are) so cold to the touch

by poisonandkerosene



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dehumanization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonandkerosene/pseuds/poisonandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at capkink: "Give me the fic where Rumlow is the new appointed guy to handle the Winter Soldier awakening and to get him back in shape after the freezing. Clearly Rumlow takes advantage of his role to do, a-HEM, other things. What a waste of a perfect face and body would that be otherwise (he's not going to remember half of it anyway later)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(darling you are) so cold to the touch

 

 

 

 

 

"Agent Rumlow" Pierce addresses him at last "I'd like to talk to you in private. Everyone else is dismissed."

 

Rumlow automatically stands at attention, even when this is not the military. "Sir."

 

Pierce waits until they're alone before he speaks. "You're one of our best operatives, Agent Rumlow, and one of the most trustworthy. I take it that you are well informed about codename: Winter Soldier, yes?"

 

Rumlow nods curtly.

 

"Good. His services will most likely be needed soon, and he's being thawed out of cryo as we speak. What I need you to do is look after him once he's regained consciousness, get him into the right headspace to be of use."

 

"Of course, Sir. It will be my pleasure, Sir."

 

Pierce's lips curl into a small, wicked smile at that "I'm sure it will, Agent. Just remember that the asset is a weapon, not a person, and that he needs to be treated accordingly."

 

*

 

"Firm orders, Sir, that's the key, that's what he needs" the scientist explains urgently "Think of him as a dangerous dog. Eager to please if he accepts you as his owner, ready to go for your jugular vein if not".

 

*

 

Codename: Winter Soldier is a shivering mess, curled in on himself on the floor of the vault.

 

*

 

"Get up" Rumlow orders, voice harsh and cold. The asset looks up at him, confused, blue eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

"Please" he begs, barely above a whisper, voice hoarse from disuse.

 

Rumlow kicks him in the ribs for good measure. "Get up on all fours and crawl to the showers. You're such a disgusting mess, what with your greasy hair and covered in all that slush."

 

The asset complies, then, scrubs himself clean under the hot spray.

 

*

 

The asset even needs help to towel himself down, just keeps on staring into the distance while Rumlow does all of the work.

 

*

 

"Get onto your knees" he orders, once the asset's skin is dry enough.

 

Winter complies without a hint of hesitation or shame, hands in his lap, gaze directed at the floor.

 

Rumlow is already half-hard in his pants.

 

*

 

He gets his cock out, rubs it across Winter's cheek until it's leaking with pre-come.

 

*

 

"Open up" he orders, tapping impatient fingers against Winter's jaw. Winter complies without even the faintest hint of hesitation and Rumlow pushes in. In. In.

 

*

 

It feels so good, he's half-tempted to just keep on thrusting into that warm, wet heat for a while longer, come down Winter's throat or maybe all over his pretty face.

 

But there are other things he wants even more, and he's well aware his time alone with the asset is limited. So he curls his fingers a little tighter into damp strands of hair instead, pulls that perfect mouth off in one swift, harsh movement which elicits a little, pained groan. The sound goes straight to Rumlow's cock, sends tingles of pleasure down his spine.

 

With something between a chuckle and a moan he orders the asset to look up at him. His eyes are gorgeous too, blue and empty and wide. Rumlow backhands him, hard, just because he can, then traces gentle fingers over the reddened, abused skin.

 

"Good boy" he says "now stay on your knees, turn around and brace yourself on your forearms. And press your cheek, the one I hurt, against the floor."

 

His movements are lacking any kind of grace, but Winter complies without even the faintest hint of hesitation.

 

Rumlow nudges a boot between his legs, kicks them apart a bit wider with little care.

 

For a moment, he considers just rolling the pre-lubed condom he brought along in the hope of getting a chance to do this onto his dick and fucking into the asset's hole without any further preparation at all. Then though, an even better idea strikes him.

 

"Lick two of your metal fingers, get them nice and wet" he orders, and this confused expression is back on the asset's face, but he does as he's told. "Mmh, now shove them into your ass, work yourself open for me".

 

The only thing, Rumlow muses as he watches Winter push back and forth, fucking himself open with the bionic hand, that could make this any better was if the Captain knew.

 

(Maybe he'll make Rogers watch, once the Insight carriers are successfully launched, should the guy have enough sense to surrender to them.)

 

When he finally slides his dick inside the asset's body, the pleasure of it is almost overwhelming.  
It's the best lay of his life and when tears start welling up in Winter's hollow eyes, he doesn't even try to hold back, draw this out any longer.

 

A few more punishing snaps of his hips is all it takes for him to come so hard that it almost feels like every nerve-ending has been set on fire in all the best ways, that his vision goes hazy and dark for a second or two.

 

When he pulls out of the pliant body beneath him, Winter lets out the softest little whimper.

 

It's the sweetest sound and damn, what Rumlow wouldn't give to be twenty again, and able to get it up for round two within minutes.  
But he's not, and mournfully, they're running on a tightly planned time schedule.  
(Then again, the wait will only make the reward all that more sweet, and after Insight, there won't be any further need for an assassin who may be a ghost or a myth. Once they've won, Winter will be put to good use as Pierce's lap dog and a high class whore.)

 

As it is, it takes him a moment to even get his breathing back under control, and he's still panting a little when he asks Winter if he had a good time, too (as if the way his cock hangs between his legs, all soft and small and neglected isn't answer enough in itself).

 

Winter opens his mouth as if to say something but no actual words come out. He tenses up, clearly trying and failing to wrap his mind around the meaning of Rumlow's question.

 

"Shh, never mind." Rumlow says, sitting back on his heels. "Turn around, look at me."

 

Winter does as he's told, already relaxing visibly. Rumlow pats his head, the same way he sometimes pats his cute neighbor's dog "You've been very good, it's alright. Now let's get you under the shower again, get you cleaned up and dressed. There's an important mission you need to be briefed on and we don't want to keep Mr. Pierce waiting, do we?"

 

*

 

Three hours later, Rumlow boards a Quinjet, shoulder to shoulder with Captain Rogers.

 

He can still feel Barnes' lips on him, his well-muscled body beneath his hands when he asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth "Ready to take out some pirates, big guy?"


End file.
